This invention relates to battery operated devices and more particularly, to a new and improved connector for battery operated devices.
Today many electrical devices are desirably portable, and the hand-held television camera is a typical example. Such devices are powered from battery packs which have to be recharged from time to time. When operating in the field, a cameraman will have several charged battery packs and when one is discharged, a second will be quickly substituted. Hence provision must be made for connecting the battery pack to a battery charger and also for quickly and easily connecting the battery pack and disconnecting the battery pack from the camera or other electrically powered device.
Various forms of connectors have been utilized in the past, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved connector for such use. A further object is to provide such a connector which may be quickly connected and disconnected, one which is self-aligning so as not to require operator attention, and one which provides a positive lock mounting. An additional object is to provide such a connector which permits rapid change of battery pack while insuring positive electrical and mechanical locking, with self wiping contacts.
These and other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.